Curse of Artemis
Story It is nighttime, with no moon lighting the sky. Gwen, Ian, Logan, Sakura and Vector arrive outside the gates of the city of Nibelheim, according to the sign. They are panting, exhausted. Sakura: Finally! (She collapses, falling to the ground.) Ian: Running from Shinra all day. Amazing that we lost them. Gwen: I’m worried about John and the others. We should try contacting them. Sakura: Here. (She throws Gwen the walkie, who turns it on.) Gwen: John? You there? John: (Over walkie) Hey Gwen. What’s up? Gwen: Where are you? John: Well, we’re heading towards the ocean. We are on the other side of a mountain. Gwen: (She looks up, seeing a mountain) We’re looking at a mountain now. Perhaps that is the one you crossed. John: Probably. I’ll see you guys once you make it over. (The line is cut.) Logan: I suggest that we all rest for the night. We’re exhausted, and we still have a ways to go. Vector: I like you. Let’s find an inn. (The group heads into the city, which resembles a ghost town. No one was out and about, and no lights were on.) Sheesh. You’d think the town was deserted. Logan: We’re right near Mt. Nibel. Goblins probably come down at night. Then, a scream pierces through the night, waking the gang up. They run towards the mountain, approaching a mansion. Outside the mansion is a swarm of goblins, one of them carrying a little girl up the mountain. Sakura charges through the goblins, going for the girl. Sakura: Get back here! (Sakura punches her way through the goblins, but they quickly surround her. The goblins swarm her, and one bites into her.) Agh! Then, a chain extends, stabbing the goblin, and whipping the goblins away from Sakura. Ian goes to her side, swinging his chains to keep them back. Ian: Are you crazy?! Sakura: That kid must be terrified! We have to help her! Ian: And we will. But we need to stay together! Logan slices through the goblins with his Air Claws, while Gwen throws mana disks. Then, Vector breathes fire, lighting a goblin on fire. The other goblins freak out from the bright light, as Vector breathes fire again, pushing them away. Gwen: Nice job, Vector. Vector: You’re acting like you didn’t expect that. Now, let’s rock and roll! We’ve got a kid to save! (The group chases after the goblin swarm, going up the mountain.) End Scene John turns off his walkie talkie, sighing. Kevin: And what is towards the ocean? John: The Northern Continent. That’s our destination. Right guys? (He looks, seeing Chopper and Kai fast asleep.) Kai asleep? Kevin: Is that weird? John: She’s a Hunter of Artemis. I’ve never seen her sleep. Kevin: Hunter? Ha! Those are only a myth. John: Must be the moon. If the full moon gives her strength, then the new moon must zap her energy. (Then, Kai’s eyes shoot wide awake, as she gets up and runs, whistling. Grace appears out of the forest, and she hops onto Grace, disappearing into the forest.) Kevin: Hey! (He gets up, running after her.) Get back here! John: Just stay put man. She’ll come back. She must’ve sensed something. In the forest, Zoë and the hunters are resting. The group is exhausted, drained of strength. Zoë: Don’t worry, girls. By tomorrow, our strength will begin to return. And we can continue to track the target, no matter how much of a head start it has. (Then, an arrow flies through the forest, impaling into a girl’s head, killing her instantly. Zoë sees this, but it isn’t before two more arrows kill two more hunters before she can react.) Hunters! Form up! The Hunters get up, another one shot and killed as they do. They raise their bows and fire into the direction of the assailant, when Eunice comes out of the forest, wearing a hunter’s cloak. Zoë: You?! You dare come at us?! Eunice: Oh, come now, Zoë. Don’t act so surprised. You did kick me out of the Hunters, and stripped me of my blessing. Zoë: The Lady Artemis took your blessing, and that is because you broke your sacred oath to her. You fell in love with a boy. Eunice: He is a man, one of the most powerful men alive, a member of the Shadows. He offered me his affection if I proved my loyalty, and what better way than to kill off my former friends? You needed to go anyway. Zoë: Can you not see that you were tricked. He wooed you for this purpose. After we are dead, he’ll throw you away like trash! Eunice: You don’t know anything. Besides, it’s not like you can do anything about it. You are as powerless as Artemis on this day. But no longer being one of you, I have no such weakness. The hunters nock their arrows and fire, Eunice gracefully dodging them. She then pulls out a piece of red materia, and summons Swampfire. Another round of arrows is fired, and Swampfire releases fire, burning through the arrows. It then throws seeds, which grow into plants that enwrap the hunters. Eunice then shoots them one at a time, until Zoë is the last one alive. Eunice: And now, for the first follower. The last to die in her name. Then, Zoë falls from the plants, a knife in her hand. She dashes at Eunice, when Swampfire appears before her, hitting her with fire. She screams as she burns, and she rolls on the ground, putting the fire out. Eunice then shoots her in the chest, and she releases a gasp of pain. Zoë is laying on the ground, barely alive. End Scene On Mt. Nibel, Moldywarp is pacing back and forth, angry. Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: Agh! I can’t believe that I lost to him again! And now! I’m trapped in this form! Voice: It seems like you are in quite a predicament. (Moldywarp turns, when he sees Halloween.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: And who are you to take advantage of that? Halloween: I am simply a single member of the Shadows, and we’ve had our eyes on you. Your use of the cloud monster to allow your goblin army to strike in daytime was ingenious. And it is an army capable of wiping out half the planet. Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: So you want my army? Halloween: And a General to lead it into battle. Imagine, a world desolate of these pathetic humans. We can eliminate them all, all from the safety of the Shadows. How about it? Do you want unlimited power? Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: I want John Smith’s body so I can become whole. And the ability to switch bodies as I please. Halloween: That second request is no problem. Igniel! (A purple energy wave hits Moldywarp, and Ghostfreak is forced out of him. Moldywarp wakes up, groggy.) Moldywarp: Huh? Where is he now? They say he lost his mind, but he doesn’t know how he got here? Agh! (He sees Ghostfreak.) Ghostfreak: Be thankful. I can now be free from you. However, (Ghostfreak enters Moldywarp again, taking control.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: I still need your body, to survive the sunlight. Now, what can I do for, “The Shadows?” (Halloween gives a large smirk on his pumpkin head.) The goblins are carrying the little girl, Madison. Madison: Help! Help! Help! (The goblins approach a rope bridge, as they start to cross. Then, a chain extends, wrapping around Madison, pulling her out of the goblins’ grip. She lands by Ian, and Gwen takes her into her arms.) Wah! Gwen: It’s okay. It’s okay. (Sakura charges in, punching a goblin.) Let’s get you out of here. Ian: Vector, go with them. We’ll be back soon. Vector: Got it. Let’s rock and roll, girls! (Vector takes Gwen and Madison away, as Logan, Ian and Sakura fights the goblins.) Logan slices through the goblins with his claws, as Ian whips them away with his chains, stabbing some with his knife blades. Sakura punches them, sending them flying down the cliff side. The goblins are defeated. Sakura: There we go. Taken care of. Logan: Let’s get out of here. Come back up in daylight. Ian: Yeah. Agreed. Ian turns around, when Moldywarp appears, kicking Ian, sending him flying onto the bridge. Sakura and Logan see Ian fly, when Moldywarp punches Sakura, then throws Logan onto the bridge. They regain their footing, as Moldywarp walks onto the bridge. Ian: What the? Who are you? Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: Your worst nightmare. But it doesn’t matter. You will all be victims of the Shadows. Halloween: And now. (The group turns, seeing Halloween on the other side of the bridge, with fire hands sticking out of his sides.) You shall join them. Halloween grabs the bridge with his fire hands, setting the bridge on fire. Moldywarp flies into the air, and Logan swings his claws, creating Air Claws that quench the flames. However, the bridge breaks, and the three of them fall down the canyon. End Scene Zoë is lying on the ground, groaning in pain from her injuries. Eunice and Swampfire are standing over her, watching. Eunice yawns, and raises her bow. Eunice: Well, I’ve enjoyed watching you suffer. But now it is time for you to die. She draws an arrow, when an arrow flies at her from the forest. Eunice dodges, as Kai comes out of the forest, firing several arrows. Swampfire shoots fire, burning through the arrows. Kai gives an evil glare to Eunice. Eunice: Well, this is a surprise. Kai: Eunice?! What are you doing? Eunice: This wench, (She kicks Zoë, who screams in pain.) Along with our patron kicked me out of the Hunters. And now, they will all die. Including you. Swampfire shoots fire at Kai, and she dodges to the side. The forest is lit on fire, as a wildfire blazes through the area, cutting off Kai’s escape route. Kai fires arrows at Swampfire, which tear through it, though it regenerates instantly. Swampfire throws seeds, which grow into plants, which chase after Kai. She fires arrows to push back the plants, but she is caught, wrapped up. She struggles, but the plants tighten their grip. Eunice: Aw, poor Kai. You always thought you were so strong. But now. (Eunice approaches her.) You shall die with the rest of them. Eunice is right in front of Kai, bow raised and arrow nocked. Kai’s bow glows from the red materia, and Goat Foo appears, striking Eunice hard in the chest with a mana hoof. Eunice goes flying back, hitting a burning tree. She falls to the ground, as Swampfire charges forward. Goat Foo charges and strikes Swampfire with its palm, knocking it back. Swampfire shoots fire at Goat Foo, but he uses his mana palms to redirect the flames. He fires mana hooves, hitting and pushing Swampfire back. A burning branch breaks off, catching on the plants holding Kai. The plants burn, and Kai breaks free. A tree branch falls on Eunice, and she shouts in pain. Swampfire comes over, and lifts the branch off. Eunice gets up, grabbing her shoulder. Eunice: Didn’t think you would use a monster like that. Oh well. Next time. (Eunice recalls Swampfire, and disappears into the burning forest. Kai runs over to Zoë.) Kai: Zoë, Zoë! (Zoë releases a moan of pain, looking up at Kai. Kai has tears flowing down her face.) Don’t worry. I can help. My summon can heal you. (Zoë pulls Kai in, whispering in her ear.) Zoë: (Whispering) Follow your own desires, your dreams. The Hunters, are gone. Kai: No. I will always serve the Lady Artemis. I won’t be like Eunice. I’ll revive the Hunters, someday. Zoë smiles, as she closes her eyes, dead. Kai, bawling her eyes out now, runs, away from the burning forest. Goat Foo chases after, as it turns into red light, returning to the materia. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Madison *Hunters (death) **Zoë (death) Villains *Eunice *Halloween *Moldywarp (possessed by Ghostfreak) Aliens In Wild *Ghostfreak Summoned by Eunice *Swampfire (first re-appearance) Summoned by Kai *Goat Foo Trivia *Eunice is revealed to be a former member of the Hunters. After joining The Shadows, she kills them off. *Kai is the only Hunter alive. *Ghostfreak joins The Shadows. *It's revealed that Ghostfreak used Cloudnine to shelter his goblin army from the Sun. *Due to the phases of the moon, this episode takes place a little more than 2 weeks after Blessing of Artemis. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF